SuKi Da Yo KiSs
by Vall Hen Hime
Summary: Besos inocentes, besos castos, besos de amor, besos de traicion, besos de pasion, besos de alegria, besos de tristeza, dulces besos que hacen que la diferencia de nuestras razas no nos importe... lo unico que importa es el sabor de tus labios


SUKI DA YO KISSES

FROM VALL HEN HIME

CAPITULO UNO: DESDE CUANDO ME GUSTA TUS BESOS

0000oooo.... ....oooo0000

_Recomendacion: Field Of Innocence Evanescence_

**Shaoran P.O.V.**

Los recuerdos que almacenamos en estas fotografías, son unos de los que mas valoro... aquella primera infancia en que las ilusiones de un niño era simplemente ser el mejor, sobresalir y que mi madre me reconociera por ello, aun me pregunto ¿cuando empezaron a cambiar mis metas?... supongo que fue el dia que te conocí, marcaste mi existencia con inocentes besos puros signo de la corta edad de ambos, por que no es difícil imaginar que el beso de una chiquilla de seis años sea mera cosa de inocencia, nada marcado por el erotismo o el placer de hacerlo como cuando ambos habíamos llegado a los veintiuno, y a lo largo de los años nada ah cambiado ni en ti ni en mi...

ahora simplemente, eres un recuerdo que no quiero olvidar, una dulce nota de amor en lo profundo de mi corazón que se niega a dejar de existir por que si no escucho tu suave voz estoy seguro que muero, y que aun no entiendo como llegamos a esto, nuestras razas nos separaron por nuestras diferencias aun asi seguíamos amándonos, hasta que al parecer te cansastes de mi, o dejaste de amarme como yo a ti... todo fue tan doloroso que me aborrezco a mi mismo por haberte mostrado mi debilidad al llorar amargamente al perderte, eso y aun conservar fotografías que me unen a ti, se que largos años nos esperan a ambos alejados el uno del otro, y poco a poco voy siendo capaz de olvidar, o al menos eso intento creer, ya dos años de no verte...

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Cierro los ojos despacio, obviando lo doloroso que resulta, por que los recuerdos vuelven a mi, dulces notas de agonía que intento desesperadamente arrancar de mi mente sin conseguirlo, y es que todo alrededor parase tener un aroma a muerte, cuando intento por todos los medios sacar esto de mi pecho, nauseabundo es el sentimiento que me llena frustrada cuando no consigo armarme de valor para hacerlo de una vez por todas... y en mi mente la niña aquella que solía ser toma mi alma y me lleva de regreso contigo.

_Fields of innocence  
Fields of innocence_

_I still remember the world  
From the eyes of a child  
Slowly those feelings  
Were clouded by what I know now  
Where has my heart gone _

_**Flash back**_

El largo cabello castaño-dorado se mecía con ritmo a cada impulso que ella tomaba sentada sobre una pequeña tabla, que se sostenía firmemente en un viejo árbol, las risas que inundaban el lugar sin lugar a dudas atraían la atención de quien se fijase en lo espeso del bosque, alejado de todo y todos mientras las luces bañaban serenas el lugar la chiquilla se divertía sin ser consiente de que un espectador en las sombras habitaba hachando su juego.

-brilla dando tu luz a quienes no podemos verla por que nuestro sentimientos vuelan...-

La suave voz encantaba aun mas que ella misma, mientras las hojas caían de los arboles danzando con suaves curvas. hasta que la armonía fue rota, por el estrepitoso golpe seco que sono en el suelo, seguido de un crujido suave... la chiquilla había caído en el duro suelo de espalda, y parecía no poderse levantar, sin pensarlo dos veces salio de su escondite y se aproximo a ella, su rostro fue lo primero que vio, en una mueca de dolor, mientras pequeñas lágrimas amenazaban brotar de sus ojos cerrados

-Estas... bien...-

-atatata asi que funciono-

-¿eh?-

Sus ojos se abrieron pronto con un brillo especial al, el asombro del chico fue enorme, cuando de cerca pudo observar lo que antes se le hacia imposible, los matices perfectos de la hermosura, de un verde esmeralda mas que cautivante e hipnotizante, su boca se abrió dispuesto a alabar sus ojos mas no pudo seguir

-como supuse que no querrías salir por las buenas, pues decidí ver si me ayudabas una vez me resbalara, sin embargo se me ha revertido, y eh terminado dandome una buena tunda-

una sonrisa adorno el infantil rostro

-así que sabias... sabias que yo estaba aquí-

una jovial risa se escucho prominente de sus labios cereza

-claro... para mi es fácil saber quien esta alrededor mio, además no hay muchos por aquí así que fue fácil encontrarte-

-valla... yo no lo sabia, tu... no eres humana cierto-

la sonrisa se amplio con travesura

-tu tampoco lo eres...-

El la miro seriamente con el ceño fruncido

-¿que eres?-

Ella le miro con brillo en sus ojos

-por ahora no importa, soy Sakura, tu como te llamas-

-Soy Li Shaoran, dime sakura en verdad que eres-

ella se giro rápidamente con la mirada dolorida, algo que el pequeño no noto, sin embargo ella le regreso la mirada luego de un momento como si nada pasara por su cabeza, adornada por una tierna sonrisa sincera.

-si tanto te intereza descubrelo por ti mismo-

sin mas, se acerco a shaoran, quien le sobrepasaba un poco en altura, se puso en puntillas y le planto un beso discreto en los labios varoniles, la caricia lenta, lejos de ser insinuante dejaba una marca de cariño en el, sus hermosos ojos avellana brillaron de sorpresa mientras ella se alejaba tarareando una canción...

**_FIN de flash back_**

_ An uneven trade for the real world  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
I still remember the sun  
Always warm on my back  
Somehow it seems colder now_

**Shaoran P.O.V.**

Aun ahora me consider el mayor de los idiotas por haber permitido que ella me usara de esa manera, por que sakura, es una chica manipuladora, que solo estaba buscando hacerme su juguete... pero aun asi, el sentimiento de amor por ella no fallece en mi corazón, estúpido soy al creer que aun hay esperanza cuando ella claramente me dijo la verdad... sin embargo al pensar en nuestra compartida infancia eso pierde sentido completamente, por que desde el primer beso, sakura fue puro y verdadero amor para mi.

**Sakura P.O.V.**

Ahora mis ojos vuelven a derramar el salino liquido de mi debilidad, y que soy tan estúpida, por que ya debería haber borrado esos recuerdos de mi mente si mi hermano se llega a enterar que aun los conservo estoy segura que el mismo me volaria los sesos por que el clam fue claro con sus intenciones, solo me usarían para atraer al príncipe, lo embrujaría con mi cariño, y cuando mas fuera necesario abandonaria ese cariño para que el abandonara todo lo que su familia preparaba para el... y malditamente a mi corta edad no me di cuenta de nada, nunca supe nada, siempre la torpe sakura era el anzuelo perfecto... pero ahora no es por mi por quien sufro.... si no hubiera sido por mi, el aun estuviera con su familia y tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz... si tan solo no me hubiese conocido.

_Where had my heart gone  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
I want to go back to  
Believing in everything _

_**Flash back**  
_

-estas hay sakura...-

-shaoran, eres tu, que haces aca, si te encuentran te pueden castigar-

-no importa tenia que verte, por que no has aparecido-

-yo... yo lo lamento, mi hermano esta muy molesto... vete por favor-

los ojos suplicantes conmovieron al chico, quien tomo los barrotes de la aparente celda que aprisionaba a la chica, haciendo un espacio para que ella pudiera salir, cuando termino de torcer los barrotes estiro la mano hacia ella esperando con sus determinados ojos puestos en sus sorprendidas esmeraldas

-ven con migo, todo estara bien-

ella sonrió llena de satisfacción y felicidad

-shaoran!!!!-

la tomo en sus brazos y con increíble fuerza y velocidad se alejo de aquel lugar, sosteniendo con ternura entre sus brazos a la chica, mientras la loca carrera de su corazón se comparaba con la de sus ágiles piernas que los alejaban a ambos de todo, cuando por fin llegaron al lugar de ambos, aquel viejo árbol que los resguardaba y escondía de todo, la soltó suavemente sobre la tierra húmeda, ella se sostuvo de su pecho con fuerza

-no te preocupes sakura yo voy a protegerte aun si se trata de tu hermano-

ella negó aun sobre el pecho de el.

-me has hecho muy feliz shaoran.-

Ella levanto el rostro sonrojado mientras miraba al chico sorprendido por sus palabras rio suavemente mientras se acercaba a el y depositaba suavemente sus labios de color cereza sobre los del chico, en una caricia ligera y sin miedos le sonrió mas aun, y luego se abrazo a el.

-no quiero que esto termine nunca... promete... prometeme que siempre estaras a mi lado-

el pareció salir de su asombro y la miro, a dos años de conocerse ella era un libro abierto para el, y sin lugar a dudas sabia que su flor estaba mas que acongojada, y que la tristeza que albergaba su corazón lo opacaba a el mismo. se prometió hacer que ella sonriera con sinceridad y dar su vida misma por ella, en el silencio de su mente... sin embargo, la chica sonrió amargamente entre el abrazo por que ella podía leerle la mente, y sabia que las intenciones de su familia para con el no eran buenas, deseo llorar pero no arruinaría ese momento con el.

**_Fin del flash back_**

La cabellera de ella se mecía en la oscura noche mientras murmullo de una ciudad se hacia escaso, en lo alto de una torre, esquivando sus pensamientos un suspiro arrebatado salio de sus bellos labios para mezclarse con el susurro del viento.

-¿A donde estas shaoran?-


End file.
